


Test Run

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman unlimited, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking down Penguin, Dick looks forward to some sleep but Batman has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Run

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot I put together after watching Batman Unlimited  
> *Still writing the JiraOro chapter it's almost done but I wanted to put this up

He could hear it. The roar of an engine. Dick wanted to roll over and go back to sleep but the meaning of the sound so close to him meant that it was meant to be heard. Whoever was coming wanted him to hear and the only engine that made that kind of sound was something he knew he had heard only a few hours ago.

Of course Batman had kept it. A motorcycle dog? Not any stranger than the dinosaur they already had in the cave. Yet why was the man coming for him after they saw each other?

It was not a mission. They had coms for a reason. Dick sighed and rolled out of his bed resigning himself to his fate. There was no doubt that Batman was coming for him. Even though they had just worked to dismantle the Penguin’s schemes. Batman wanted him for something.

He heard his underground locks being disengaged and rolled his eyes because of course Batman could do that. The man never thought about privacy or maybe waiting for Dick to open something for him. No this was the reason the Justice League got mad at Batman at least twice a month.

No consideration and he did things just because. Normal people would freak knowing their security system had been so easily overcome. Dick was rolling his eyes and fighting back the exhaustion. Whatever Batman wanted, Dick could only hope it would not take too long. Fighting robotic wolves and keeping pace with Bruce had not been exhausting but the loom of a meteorite overhead threatening to ruin Gotham had worn on him.

Whatever this was, could it not wait?

He forwent the shirt and decided to just greet Batman in his sleep pants. That might deliver the hint better than anything else. The sound of the engine vanished and Dick braced himself as he slid down the pole to his underground garage. He had just leaned over the railing to look for Batman when he heard the click of claws.

The motorcycle was now once again a wolf. A rather pleased looking wolf and Dick had no idea how Batman accomplished that. The cybernetic wolf had looked so menacing only a day earlier. Now it looked like a puppy looking past him at-

“Not in uniform?” Batman asked behind him and Dick sighed.

“Of course not. I was sleeping.” The Wolf padded closer its tail wagging and Dick shook his head at the sight.

“You had more than enough time.” Batman said softly as the Wolf returned to him side and sat facing Dick.

“I would have, if you had used the comms. This is a personal visit not work.” Dick stretched. “I’m not putting on my uniform for nothing.”

“A test run is not anything.” Batman smiled and Dick eyed him suspiciously.

“I know you like your toys but since when do you drag me along for the test run? He questioned.

“Since we’ll be actually testing the run.” Batman smiled looking past him again. “And not all are mine.”

Dick turned slowly again to see the last model approach him. There had been the wolf, the bat and that cat. Panther, cheetah. He had not concerned himself what it was based off of but as he watched it approach him he was filled with amusement.

“I already have a bike.” He reminded Batman as the Cat sat at attention at his feet.

“I’m sure you can find a use for this one.” Batman murmured. “And Red Robin has already claimed and started modifications of the Bat.”

“So not surprised.” Dick laughed. He was proud of Tim. “So don’t want me to feel left out eh?” He laughed kneeling at the side of the big Cat. He was amused at how it allowed him to pet it. “You called yours Ace huh?” Ace perked up at the sound of its name but remained at Batman’s side.

“What will you name yours?” Batman asked curiously.

“I’ll think about it.” Dick shrugged. There was no hurry. “And we’re taking them for a run you say? In Gotham?”

“Good for patrols.” Batman said easily but Dick saw through that right away.

“You and your toys.” He scoffed moving for the wall he kept his suit. He was surprised at how the Cat got up and followed him but shrugged it off. It would be like having a pet. Just no litter box to worry about. Actually it sounded like the ultimate pet. He slanted a glance at it.

“So you’re coming.” Batman said behind him.

“I’d like to see where I had a choice.” Dick grumbled peeling out the pants quickly before coating his body in the powder he always wore under his suit. He only registered Batman’s silence after he had finally gotten in the suit. Batman was rigid almost contemplative. “What now?”

“Nothing.” Batman sad and Dick frowned because the man sounded choked. “Let’s go.”

Dick shrugged off the man’s weird reaction and left his pants where they were on the floor before grinning. A run with just him and Batman. Sort of a reminder of the old times. Batman leapt over his railing his wolf following him and Dick and the Cat followed. The Cat set off speeding for the hidden doors and Dick riding it. He heard the sound of Ace transforming into a bike behind him and leaned over his new toy to race into the night. Sort of felt different. Not like a bike but like a horse. Still fun however. It could use a few differences.

Tim might have a point, maybe he could modify this a bit but first he was going to enjoy this just how it was. Dick wondered how the Cat would hold up in his patrols when he had to fly. Maybe there could be another test run when that happened. He felt more than saw Batman draw level with him. The old times were never like this.

He urged the Cat to go faster, they were weaving in and out of traffic and he looked next to him to see that Batman was wearing one of his rare grins. Yeah the old times were never quite like this. That was what made this fun. Dick let out a wild whoop as he and the Cat took the lead, he had not even known how much he needed this. Running through the night with Batman? Perfect end to the day they had.


End file.
